I Don't Know
by animefan021513
Summary: Sheldon can't sleep so he tries to sneak over to Penny's so she can soft kitty to him but he gets got by her boyfriend Leonard and he has a lot of questions as to why Sheldon is going for a walk in his PJ's...but the bigger question is what happens when he finally does get over to Penny's? Oh you don't know? Well read and find out :) Please also Review this is my first TBBT fanfic
1. Penny!

Sheldon had gone to bed at his normal time that he did every night but for some reason he couldn't sleep. He went over the days events in his head over and over and couldn't find any logic to his actions or what he was feeling/ He knew that she had dislocated her arm because he already knew that she lacked little ducks with umbrellas at the bottom of her bath tub, but he couldn't fathom what he had felt when she shouted for him. _'She shouted for my help and like any good neighbor I went to go help her. I was in the right, but if that is indeed so what was it that I felt when she shouted my name for help, and now I can't sleep...Maybe I can get Penny to sing to me...'_

Sheldon got out of bed and he tried to sneak to Penny's when he was stopped by Leonard. "Sheldon what's wrong? Can't you sleep?" Sheldon thought for a minute, because he is after all going to his best friend's girlfriend's apartment room and he if he had flat out said that he wanted to hear Penny's voice he would ask a bunch of questions.

"I am going for a walk."

"In the middle of the night. Sheldon you do realize that it is almost two in the morning?"

"Of course I realize that..."

"Then why would you..."

"I feel no need to explain myself to you. Now I am going to go for a walk and I don't wish to be followed." Just as he was about to leave Leonard stopped him again.

"Sheldon get back here."

"...No..."

"Yes! You are still wearing your PJ's and you don't have your phone what if something happens?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I will be able to outwit any two in the morning mugger."

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"But you are still wearing PJ's at least go change."

"Oh alright, but this is cutting into my walking time." _'Strange why am I getting mad and irritated that I'm not at Penny's by now?' _Sheldon walked into his room and looked for clothes and he thought that he would do something different since today was very different. He even willingly went into a hospital, and he was more concerned for Penny than the germs. So he decided that the outfit he would wear over there would be different too. He took out a black tank and black shorts. His tank didn't have anything on it, and nobody really knew that he owned such loose clothes so he thought why not? When he left his room Leonard stared at Sheldon and he had a bad feeling about something.

"Sheldon. Where are you really going?"

"I told you. For a walk." _'Specifically speaking a walk that is about twenty feet long.'_

"Uh huh? Well how long have you owned clothes like those because I have never seen you wear anything like that."

"Oh my goodness Leonard! Are you getting Jealous? I mean really it is understandable brains are really more attractive than what Penny apparently sees in you..."

"Hey I'm attractive."

"Whatever you say...Well I'm off."

"Okay later I'm going back to bed."

"Night."

"Night." Leonard then noticed Sheldon wasn't wearing shoes. _'Oh well he'll figure it out.'_

Sheldon showed up to Penny's door and he didn't want to knock the way he usually does because that would tell Leonard that he wasn't really going for the type of walk he thought. So he turned the knob and found it unlocked and the same feeling from earlier when she shouted for him came and it hit hard. He ran to her room and he was happy to see her still there and unharmed...well other than her arm that is and he was about to leave thinking that she was asleep when he suddenly heard, "Sheldon if you do that Leonard will..." He turned around and he saw that she was still asleep.

His head was spinning. He had heard Penny drunk, on meds, and even if she is starting to fall asleep but he never heard her talk in her sleep before...More importantly what was she dreaming about? He was determined to find out like any sensible scientist would. He got on one knee next to her bed and he decided to perform a test...start talking to sleeping Penny and see what happens. He decided to wonder what to ask then it hit him...Most people will call out for their loved ones or spouses when they are in peril and even though Leonard was gone she should have called for him first anyway..."Penny?"

"Sheldon?"

"Why did you shout out for my help?"

"You...don't...know?"

"I...Well to be honest no I don't know."

"Leonard gone...wasn't there..."

"Well that seems both logical and illogical..."

"...you're special..."

"W-What?"

Apparently Penny heard herself after that last comment she made because she woke up at the same time Sheldon replied. "Sheldon what are you doing in my room, in my apartment?" She looked at him again and again. "Sheldon...Do you realize that what you're wearing would be defined as attractive to girls like me?"

"I couldn't sleep because my mind was over thinking and I wanted you to sing soft kitty for me, and how does this look attractive!?"

" Never mind... Also Soft kitty is for when you're sick."

"But that's just it. I think I am sick. I don't know what it is but I think I've come down with some sort of illness."

Penny felt her forehead with her hand and then felt Sheldon's. "You don't have a fever. What do you think you're sick with?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You mean Sheldon the wackadoodle brainiac has know idea why he is sick or what he is sick with?"

"Precisely."

"Alright let me fix you some hot tea with lemon and honey."

"What will that do? I mean I completely understand serving beverages to company when they are stressed but what will hot tea do?"

"It will make you feel a little better or at least it does for me when I can't sleep."

For some reason Sheldon felt a twinge of pain on his heart. "You mean to tell me that when you can't sleep you don't come to me to sing soft kitty to you?"

"Well I didn't think you would. Sometimes I'm up later than this and I can't sleep."

"I'm always here for you Penny I thought you knew that...I would always sing Soft kitty for you if you had trouble sleeping...in a way not sleeping could be a sickness. When you do go to sleep you feel groggy afterwards."

"Yea you do have a point. Do you sing Soft Kitty for Leonard?"

"No."

"Why not? Doesn't he ever have trouble sleeping?"

"Well yea but..."

"But what?"

"Because it's Leonard."

"Yea he is Leonard but he is also your friend like me. Wouldn't it be rude to sing soft kitty for me and not Leonard?"

"Well...I guess...its something special between me and you."

"Really how?"

"I had taught him the song and when he sings it, it doesn't work so If I sing it for him it won't work. It has to work for both people. When you first sang Soft Kitty as edgy as it sounded it really helped and I enjoyed the fact that you tried."

"Thanks...I think...here you go sweetie."

Sheldon took the hot tea said thank you and took a sip. "This is really good. It is kind of relaxing." Sheldon heard his phone go off. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sheldon where are you? You've been gone a while..."

"Well um..." Sheldon looked at Penny. "Hold on a few seconds."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I told him I would go for a walk and I came here instead...Now he is asking questions."

"Oh okay hand it here." He did as he was told. "Hi Leonard."

"..."

"Leonard?"

"Why is Sheldon over there?"

"I asked him to come over. He will be living here temporarily...I can't do much with my hurt arm."

"Well I could take care of you too..."

"Thanks Leonard that's sweet but Sheldon offered early on."

Sheldon whispered to her. "No I didn't why would you say that."

Ignoring him she continued. "Is that okay?"

"Yea that's fine. Alright good night."

"Good night." Penny hung up and gave Sheldon his phone back.

"Thank you Penny but where will I sleep. You know I hate the floor and the couch as much as you do."

"Oh that's okay you can sleep in my bed with me. I know you won't do anything and don't worry I just took a shower and I cleaned the sheets already."

"All by yourself?" 'Damn it's that feeling again.'

"Yea...Sweetie are you okay?"

"Y-Yea...actually no...I felt this when you shouted my name in distress it feels almost like panic and something else..."

"Did I scare you?"

"Fear? I'm not afraid of much...What could I have possibly been afraid of at that moment?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Well I guess I was scared that something terrible had happened to you and I did panic because I didn't know what was happening and when I kept knocking I was trying to be polite So when you said for me not to knock I hurried and opened the door..."

"Yeah and you seemed confused when you saw me in the tub." Penny said as she sat next to Sheldon on the couch.

"Well yeah...all I could really say at that point was Hello...I've never seen anyone in your predicament before...naked and wrapped in a shower curtain."

"Well regardless...thank you for all your help. You're pretty strong too...I wouldn't have guess." Penny smiled at Sheldon and a light shade of pink came across his face. "Sheldon you're face is getting red are you actually coming down with something?"

"I-I don't know..." Sheldon didn't know what was going on he never felt like this before. He thought he was going to have a heart attack but then it slowed down when he suddenly noticed how close she was. _'Her eyes are an emerald green almost...wait why am I thinking about her eyes? I might be getting ill!'_

Penny was trying to figure out why his face would be red without him being sick then she understood. _'Awe our little Sheldon has finally hit puberty and his first real interest is me. This is going to be fun, and of course I will not tell Leonard.' _"Sheldon I think I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Like this." Penny put her good arm around his neck and kissed him. Sheldon had no idea what to do. He couldn't process what was happening, all he knew was it felt right and his body told him to enjoy it. He put his arms around her waist and without control he began to deepen the kiss which let out a soft moan from Penny and she pushed Sheldon off her temporarily and she practically dragged him to her room. _'Who knew he was such a damn good kisser... I won't have sex with him but I am going to have a little fun.'_

"P-Penny what are you doing? Why did you kiss me? You're with Leonard!"

"I..." Penny almost forgot about Leonard for a second "I don't know..."

"I'm not saying I minded but you are with Leonard right?"

"Yea...well...we keep having problems we break up, get together, break up again...it's the same thing over and over...and I don't know it's just something about that kiss just now..."

"It almost felt like...it was supposed to happen..." Sheldon got closer and moved some of her hair out of her face so he could see her green eyes. _'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? I mean yea it did feel like it was supposed to happen but now it's as if I don't have any control! ... ... ... and why do I not mind that!?' _and again without much will power but also without a fight he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss. and she kissed back.

When they eventually broke for air she looked into Sheldon's blue eyes and asked him, "What happens now?"

"I don't know...Wow...I don't know something..."

"I don't know either...I guess we can just stop here."

Now Sheldon WAS in control and the thought of stopping made him almost sad and a little bit scared that something wonderful that has been given to him...would be taken away. "I don't know about stopping...but maybe we could keep this a secret..."

"For now..."

"So what DO we do now?"

"I guess we'll have to figure that out together because I honestly don't know."

"I like that answer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My first EVER Big Bang Theory fanfic! Please Review and tell me what you think :3<strong>_


	2. Leonard?

_**(Hello I know its been a while sorry...I am also going to put in that Sheldon and Amy have been together for a while I'm not too great with the BBT time line ,,, O.o Sorry... Oh well here it goes! :3**_

"Sheldon what's funny?"

"You Penny. Please don't take that the wrong way." Sheldon smiled at her and then realized the predicament he was in. He was waking up next to his Leonard's girlfriend. He quickly and carefully got up and it revealed a confused Penny.

"Why did you get up?"

"You're with Leonard not me. Honestly your medicine must have worn off by now..." 'Why do I feel this pain in my chest. It's not fear or panic but its hurtful.' "Penny why does my chest hurt? Do I need to go to the hospital?"

"No sweetie you probably just feel guilt."

"Guilt? What's that? I never felt it before. I've heard of it but never felt it..."

"Well you feel it when you know you've done something you shouldn't have and you're scared how someone will react." Penny sat up and moved her hair out of her face and Sheldon saw Penny without make up on. then he found himself saying something no one thought he would say. "Penny why do you wear that stuff on your face you look a lot more attractive without it." Sheldon felt his face get warm for some reason while he watched Penny's jaw drop and stare at him in awe and curiosity. Sheldon slowly sat back down but that didn't last long when they heard the door to Penny's apartment open.

"Sheldon...Leonard is the only other person with a key to my apartment..."

"Right, I should leave then huh?"

"Yea but when he comes in he always..." As she was about to finish her sentence Leonard stood staring at Sheldon and Penny.

"Penny! I knew Sheldon was spending the night but I didn't know he was spending the night like this. Why would you do this to me? Sheldon was right you really would..." Leonard didn't get to finish because Sheldon interrupted with the most serious face he could put on when in truth he was mad and guilty and scared. He was mad that Leonard would ever raise his voice to a woman, guilty because he knew how strongly he felt for Penny, and scared because he didn't know what would happen if he spoke up but he did anyway.

"Leonard you shouldn't raise your voice woman."

"What would you know!?"

"I know how to be a gentleman. I may not be an expert at relationships and I won't try to be, but if there is one thing I know is that a real man wouldn't raise his voice to a woman."

"Are you challenging me as a man Sheldon? Do you think you are more of a man than me? How many girl friends have you had? How many girls have run away from you?"

"I am not challenging you Leonard because just by your actions only moments ago I know I am a better man than you. Maybe not for Penny but in general I am. I haven't had girl friends in the past, and lots of girls ran away from me but that was because they found me strange. Penny never ran away because she is one of the very few kind and caring women in my life, and I will not stand by and watch her get accused of something she didn't do! It's not right and I don't care who you think you are any man that raises his voice at woman for no reason isn't a man at all! That's what my mother taught me."

"S-Sheldon? Penny she...She..."

"Didn't do anything wrong!"

"But I saw..."

"You saw me in the same bed as her that is correct. You are also correct in assuming that I fell asleep in the same bed as her but we didn't do what you think we did."

"Did you two kiss?"

"If I am going to be perfectly honest yes also..." Sheldon looked at his phone and he saw Amy had texted him. It said, _'Sheldon I have noticed that you have developed feelings for Penny and I want you take this chance to have romance. I will no longer be with you but I will support you no matter what. If anything bad should happen I will be that metaphorical shoulder to cry on.'_

"Also what Sheldon?" Leonard got Sheldon's attention back from his phone not caring what the text was.

"Also...I don't think Penny would ever get hurt, would ever cry, would ever feel ashamed, would ever be afraid, and most importantly she would never ever be alone if she was..."

"If she was what Sheldon!?"

"If she was with me." Sheldon didn't know what he was saying but he also knew exactly what, and why he was saying all these things. He was saying these things because he knew he felt something for Penny he just didn't know what until Amy had texted him. He discovered then that somehow he had developed strong feelings for Penny which is also why he felt so panicked when she shouted for help and she was in pain.

"How are you so sure she wouldn't be upset being with you Sheldon?"

"How are you sure you won't break her fragile female heart Leonard. I saw you more than once staring at other girls. If I had Penny I would never have a single want or desire to look at another girl."

"Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"Yes, and because of how much of a book smart genius I am I never realized until today that I felt these things."

Penny tugged on Sheldon's shirt and looked up at him and he looked down at her. She had never seen his eyes more calm in her life. They weren't stressed or agitated they looked almost hopeful. Sheldon looked back up at Leonard and Penny spoke up. "Leonard. You're always looking at girls you find attractive but do you know how much that scares a girl? Sheldon of all people also came to my rescue and helped me out of the bath tub when I fell. Not only that but that was probably one of the only times he didn't care about going to the hospital. Now I admit he read ALL of the questions out loud and he didn't need to but I knew he was concerned and when I asked him to act just a little bit normal he tried. I asked you to stop looking at other girls and you still do. You say that you like me but honestly I think you like the idea of me. Just like you like the idea of all the other girls you see walking up and down the street. Sheldon has been there for me when it was important and you were there for me to have a good time."

"Do you want me to go is that it?"

"Yes Leonard I do."

"Fine but Sheldon has to move in here."

"Is that alright with you sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah..." Sheldon was blushing and fidgeting with his shirt.

"Fine Sheldon come by tomorrow to get your stuff." Leonard left and Sheldon sat back down next to Penny with his face as red as an apple.

"Penny...Don't you think that was kind of harsh?"

"No. I saw him laughing with a girl and staring her up and down. I have been meaning to break up with him but I think you gave me a much needed boost."

"I'm sorry Penny I shouldn't have..."

"You're right you know.'

"About?"

"I would never have to worry about all those things. You would always be there for me somehow. Even if I was at work, if something bad had happened you would just show up like a super hero only you wouldn't realize something was wrong till I cried for help but some heroes are like that aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah..." Sheldon felt his heart skip a few beats and his face was getting hot again. He knew what he was doing this time and he leaned in to kiss her but she beat him to it. His whole body got a shiver and then a pleasant feeling that he liked so much he pushed her onto her back. When he had realized what he had done he had stopped the kiss and apologized to Penny. "Penny I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Its okay. Just promise me some things okay?"

"Okay..."

"You won't do anything unless you are ready, You won't force anything onto me, and you will always be there for me..."

"There are no problems with any of those I will accept all of your requests but it sounds like you're asking me to..."

"Be my boyfriend? No...not yet. Not until you are ready. Amy had already texted me what she was going to do but I honestly didn't know that you had developed feelings for me."

Sheldon didn't know his face could get more red than it already was. He took this chance and decided to take her off guard and actually pulled her close. (Which is unusual for Sheldon...) and he kiss her. The kiss lasted for about two minutes then Sheldon smiled at her surprised that all of this had happened. It was so out of character for him but when he saw her smile back he didn't care.

"Alright so...Sheldon..."

"I'll wait Penny. As long as you want me to."

"Thank you."

_**(The end...I can just feel the glares through the phones and computers of the world. This was my first BBT fanfic Thank you for putting up with it I know how OOC it just got lol Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!)**_


End file.
